fAMILY NEVER ENDS
by ea supernatural lover
Summary: " I miss you too buddy.. ".. Dean muttered to himself as he continued to keep a vigil on the house for the night... his eyes gleaming with tears..


**FAMILY REMAINS**

Ben was still perched up by the side of the window in their living room... music blasting behind.. all his friends were busy partying...hanging out... having fun... and why shouldn't they? it's not like everyday that a kid gets to celebrate his 16th birthday.. So this time even his mom had allowed him to call hi friends over at their house and have a party while she went over to her friends for the evening...  
" Hey Dude! that's definitely not how you hold a party man!"  
Ben was suddenly brought back to life as somebody gave him a friendly pat on the back...  
He turned back to see it was his best friend Jack..  
" You still waiting for it?"  
Jack was looking at him dead straight as he asked him bluntly..  
" I don't know man!.. I was hoping it kinda would.. show up you know... with all that's going on.. I really hoped it would.."  
" Comm'n man... don't worry.. maybe it would later... anyways.. you gotta come back to your own party you know.. heard that Annie chick had been asking about you...", Jack gave a soft punch on his best friends arms before almost pulling him back on his feet, away from the window..

16 year old Ben was back in the party.. dancing with a pretty chick.. everybody knew she had the hots for him and even the young athletic who was respected and loved by his friends for his distinctive athletic talents and loved by the girls for his certain charm knew that he would most probably be getting his first kiss tonight... but somewhere deep in his heart he was still stuck by the side of that window pane.. waiting for it to show up...

" Good morning sweet heart! happy birthday.. "  
As he felt somebody gently ruffling his hair he opened his eyes softly... as usual it was his mom... who else would be there.. after all it was always just him and his mom in their house...  
But sometimes Ben had faint dreams... at nights.. of long lost days.. when somebody else was also..  
" Guess you had quite a party last night... "  
Ben was pulled back in the reality by his mom.. He looked around to see all the trash and empty cans... well.. he really did have a good party. and also the kiss... could almost feel Annie's lips on his own still..  
Suddenly he remembered something and rushed to the window pane in his room.. vehemently looking out to see it.. but it was not there yet.. nothing... the same old squeaky clean roads.. silence..

" Ben we are getting late man! Hurry up!"... Jake was constantly blowing the horns of his van as Ben rushed out of the house door.. bidding his mom goodbye..  
" Hey man.. it showed up yet?", Jack asked casually as his friend pulled the door shut..  
" No.. not yet... But I know it would... somehow.."

Senior year Don Taylor was the worst bully ever possible in any school... everybody knew that...  
And it really did not add to it that he had a personal equation to settle with Ben.. after all he had not only defeated him in all kind of sports but the guy had the guts to stand up to him and even throw a punch at him.. and all this, when he was not even counting the terrible crime that 16 year old Ben had committed by stealing his girlfriend last night..." Am gonna kill you Ben... You had the nerves to kiss my girl.. MY GIRL! You are so dead BEN!"... Don almost shook with anger as he slammed his fists on the wall.. creating quite a dent on it..

" Well... you know... it might not be this year.. comm'n man.. you cant expect it to be there every year!".. Jack coaxed his best friend as they walked down the halls after school..  
Ben hadn't really been behaving his usual self all day.. he was just glancing out of the window.. not even looking at the girls who wished him birthday... he was just stuck up on that one single thing.. and now Jack was getting plain tired of it..  
" I know man... " Ben replied without even looking.. " It's just that... anyways... forget... what say? lets head over to that diner for some of that pie?" he said.. trying to lighten up the moment..  
" Okay..".. Jack gladly obliged..

They were almost near the diner when suddenly a group of rough looking kids in a big van overtook their car and forced them to park it on the sides...  
" Hey man.. what's your problem?"... said Ben as they both got out the car...  
He took a small step back as he saw an angry to hell Don Taylor getting out of the car and coming towards them... He knew why Don was pissed..  
" Don man.. hear me out first.."... but Ben did not even had the moment to say anything as Don landed a good old punch on his face...  
He faltered back a little... He could feel the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth...  
" Well.. you want it that way?"  
And with this Ben started to land punches on the big guy.. Jack was screaming behind him.. begging him to stop.. but he could do little more than that as three kids had him pinned to the side of the car..  
Ben fought with all his might... but Don was bigger.. and stronger.. and slowly he over powered Ben.. kicking his guts... pushing him down on the road...Ben was beginning to realize that he was about to lose his consciousness real fast.. he just hoped they would leave Jack unhurt.. so that at least he could get some help for them..

Suddenly he heard the loud rumble of some antique car as it came speeding around the corner and stopping near them with a loud scratch...

Dean had been watching all this for a while... He had seen the burly idiot over take Ben's car.. he had seen the kids getting down of the car and then the Idiot coming towards Ben.. He knew what was going to happen next.. but he kind of felt a bit proud of himself when Ben did not falter from the first punch.. instead he stood up.. went forward and punched that big kid even harder... But he couldn't take this anymore..Not when Ben was literally about to pass out...  
He started the Impala with a loud noise went speeding towards them... He pulled around the car and got out of his car as fast as he could..  
" HEY! HEY YOU! LET GO OF HIM!".. Dean screamed as he came at the spot... three kids who were pinning the other kid to the car let go of him as soon as they saw Dean's angry face..  
But the big idiot was still all hyped up to beat Ben more..  
Dean suddenly pulled him by the collar and landed a good old punch at his face... Don was almost blinded by its force.. But Dean was still holding him by his collar so he could not fall back... " NOW YOU LISTEN.. YOU SON OF A BITCH.. YOU OR ANY OF YOUR FRIENDS EVER AS MUCH AS OF LAY A SINGLE FINGER ON MY BOY... I SWEAR I WILL KICK THE CRAP OUT OF YOU... YOU GET THAT?".. Dean gave him a hard and long shake before letting the scared to hell Don go running back to his car.. he stood their while Don and his friends quickly got in their cars and drove off..  
He then immediately turned to Ben. who was lying on the road unconscious.. bruised.. but no major injuries.. he will be alright soon..Dean heaved a sigh of relief to himself as he took a long and examining look at Ben..  
" Call 911.. Now!"... Dean told a distraught Jack.. handing over his phone from the pocket as he picked up Ben in his arms and carried him to the car..

2 DAYS LATER..  
Ben was still sitting by the window side... looking down at the road... His hands were bandaged.. face had a couple of bruises... but nothing he couldn't handle... Jack had told him all that had happened.. He slowly looked towards the ceiling of his room... he knew it was impossible to see it with naked eyes.. it could be seen only with a neon light.. all those strange signs and drawings.. he had no idea who had done it there.. he had checked on the net.. some of them were demon repulsing signs...  
Ben quietly smiled to himself as he remembered all that Jack had told him... about all that had happened.. He knew that he would come..no matter what... he always did.. at least every year sometime around his birthday..He had never told his mom about  
Ben slowly returned his gaze back at the road... the lights were dim on the road... but he could make out the outline of an old and battered Impala around the corner of the road... he knew it won't be there anymore when he would wake up in the morning.. But he was glad that at least he was not wrong this year... it had showed up after all... like always...  
" I still miss you.. "... a young Ben almost whispered to himself... without even knowing whom it was meant for..

" I miss you too buddy.. ".. Dean muttered to himself as he continued to keep a vigil on the house for the night... his eyes gleaming with tears..


End file.
